A New Life
by DarthAngelusPotter
Summary: A Samchel story. Expect to see a lot of Kurt, Finn, Blaine and the newbies (no bashing). It's canon until 'Dynamic Duets'. Even though there'll be romance, there'll be a lot of friendships and, before the romance, they'll build up a relationship as friends. This will also be a Jarley fic. I hope you like it.
1. First Steps

AN: I think I should warn you about a few things. First, this will be a Rachel/Sam (Samchel) story. Second, I'm not a Klainer, nor a Finchel fan, but I consider Finn and Blaine important parts of Rachel and Kurt's lives, so expect to see them. Third, this is canon until 04x07 ('Dynamic Duets'). I might add a few things from future episodes, but I make no promises. And fourth, even though I'm not really into the newbies, they'll also be an important part of this story. For anyone who cares about it, this fanfic will be Jake/Marley (Jarley). And this is it! I hope you like it!

* * *

**First Steps**

Rachel Berry sighed as she entered the loft she shared with her best friend, Kurt. Deciding against cooking anything, she quickly ordered a pizza and sat down on the floor. With another sigh, she took off her shoes and massaged her feet. Her day had been a nightmare and all she wanted was to eat a few slices of pizza, have a glass of wine and watch _Evita_ with Kurt. Thinking of her best friend, she grabbed her phone and called him.

"Kurt, where are you?", Rachel asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Calm down, Rachel.", Kurt chuckled. "Isabelle needed my help with this sequin disaster, it was absolutely a day full of little, shinny round sequins everywhere! I might even have a few inside my pants...", he trailed off. When she didn't reply, he frowned. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Just... Come home? I ordered pizza.", she said, trying not to sob, tears already streaming down her face. Kurt sighed.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Rach.", he told her and they hung up. Rachel started looking for her _Evita_ DVD as Kurt got on his train. He was still worrying about his friend when his phone started ringing again. Thinking it was Rachel again, Kurt answered without looking at the name. "I'm already on the train.", he blurted out.

"Sorry?", a masculine voice replied. Surprised, Kurt checked the name.

"Sam?", he asked. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing happened.", Sam answered. "I mean, something almost happened, but nothing really happened.", the boy rambled. Kurt shook his head.

"That didn't exactly make much sense, you know?", he said with a sigh. Sam nodded even though the young man couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I know... Sorry.", he told Kurt. "It's just... Blaine.", Sam muttered.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Don't you do this to me, Sam Evans!", Kurt exclaimed, getting more than a few curious and annoyed looks at the train. "I don't want to know. We talked after the _Grease_ play. It was awkward and... It hurts.", he told Sam. He heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

"I know, I'm not asking you to get back with him or anything. I know that being cheated on sucks.", Sam said. "But you were friends before you started dating, and I think he needs Kurt, the friend. _Just_ friend!"

"I'm sorry, Sam... I can't.", Kurt whispered and silently thanked Rachel for the wine that she had bought last week. He was going to need it.

"Kurt, he almost transferred back to Dalton.", Sam told him. "I managed to make him see he belongs at McKinley, but I think Blaine needs your forgiveness. You know, to forgive himself.", he paused. When Kurt didn't say anything, he sighed again. "Look, I know that you have no reason to forgive him, I get that. But I know you miss him as much as he misses you. Wouldn't everything be easier if you agreed on being friends?", Sam asked.

"Fine, fine, Sam. I'll _think_ about it, okay?", Kurt huffed. The boy smiled.

"Awesome, Kurt, you rock!", and he hung up.

When Kurt finally arrived home, he was glad to see the pizza waiting for him. He was even more glad to see that Rachel had poured him a glass of wine. He was about to hug her when he noticed the _Evita_ DVD next to the television. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"I had a rough day.", Rachel said before throwing herself at him and starting to silently cry. He quickly put his arms around her.

"Tell me about it.", Kurt sighed. "First, all those sequins. Then, Sam calls me because he thinks Blaine needs me to forgive him.", she let him go.

"Sam called you?", Rachel repeated.

"Yes, Blaine almost transferred to Dalton.", he told her.

"That little rat, how could he betray us like that?", she angrily exclaimed. Then, she gasped and sheepishly looked at her friend. "I'm sorry.", Rachel whispered, hugging Kurt again.

"No, you're right.", he whispered back. "He did betray _me_, there's no point in pretending he didn't.", they held each other for a few seconds before silently sitting on the floor and taking a slice of pizza. "Sam told me that Blaine needs me to forgive him to forgive himself."

"When did Sam get so deep?", Rachel asked after taking a sip from her glass. Kurt shrugged at that, smirking slightly. "Well, he does have a point. When I kissed Noah, it was hard to move on because Finn wasn't just my boyfriend. I wanted him to forgive me so that we could be friends again.", she said. Her best friend snorted.

"Rachel, please. You were obsessed with Finn, you needed him to forgive you because all you could think about was getting back together with him.", he told her before taking another slice of the pizza. Rachel huffed.

"Fine.", she crossed her arms and angrily glared at her best friend. "Still, what Sam said makes sense."

"You think I should call him.", Kurt said. When his friend nodded, it was his time to huff. "You know, this isn't fair! Why do I have to call Blaine when you've cut all communication with Finn?", Rachel gasped at that.

"They are very two different situations, Kurt!", she exclaimed. The young man sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, but we're both being immature about it and you know it.", he told her. Without looking at each other, they took their glasses of wine and finished them quickly.

"Kurt.", Rachel whispered. Her best friend watched her as she took a deep breath. "Brody slept with Cassandra.", she quietly said. Kurt gasped.

"What?", he shouted. "How do you know that? When did that happen? Rachel, tell me everything!", he demanded. She raised her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes, but nodded. "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. How are you?"

"It hurts so much.", she sobbed. "I called him after the play because I was upset and Cassandra answered the phone, I've never felt so humiliated before!", Kurt held her.

"Oh, Rachel.", he said. He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him.

"And then...", she hiccupped. "Then, today, I was ready to ignore Cassandra, but she wasn't there! Brody was substituting her!", Rachel exclaimed. Kurt shook his head.

"That woman is evil. Evil and sick. Damn her abs.", he muttered and received a light slap on his shoulder. "Wait. You called him after the play because you were upset?", Kurt asked.

"Kurt, our first Glee song with Finn was..."

"'You're The One That I Want'.", he finished the sentence for Rachel. "See, this is exactly what your problem is!", she gaped at him. "Seriously, Rachel, hear me out. You go from one boy drama to another boy drama. If you were upset about all the Finn memories, you should've talked it out with him instead of calling Brody.", Kurt told her.

"I know.", Rachel whispered. Then, she looked at his eyes. "Kurt, you were right. We're being immature. I will call Finn tomorrow and tell him that not talking to him is stupid. We can be friends. And then I'll tell Brody that I was hurt for what happened with Cassandra."

"Just don't forget that you're not dating.", Kurt reminded her. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. And we won't.", she said. "I'll tell him I'm more than happy to be his friend, but that's _it_!", Rachel glared at Kurt. "And you're going to call Blaine tomorrow too!", she told him. He rolled his eyes, but nodded when she slapped his shoulder again. They looked at the walls for a few seconds. "_Evita_?", Rachel finally suggested.

"Please."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel used her free period between acting and singing classes to call Finn. She was still telling herself that talking to him was something that she needed and that they could still be friends, maybe even good friends, when someone else answered Finn's phone.

"Rachel?", the voice asked. She recognised it immediately, of course.

"Sam?", Rachel replied, confused. "I'm sorry, I thought I had called Finn..."

"You did.", he interrupted her. "But he left his phone in my room last night and I forgot to give it back to him.", Sam quickly told her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?", she asked before she could stop herself. He chuckled.

"I am. I'm on my way to Glee club.", he said. Rachel nodded at that. She was starting to feel nervous about the whole idea. "Rachel?"

"Yes?", she absently replied. "Sorry, I was just... I was just thinking."

"About Finn?", Sam quietly asked. He heard a sigh and took it as a confirmation. "Look, Rachel, for what is worth, I think you're doing the right thing.", she gaped at her phone. "I know it's none of my business, but there's a lot of history between the two of you. It's stupid to just throw it all away."

"Sam...", Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Kurt told me you called him yesterday. You're a good friend.", she told him. He blushed and shrugged.

"It was nothing, really. Anyway, Finn is here. Good luck.", Sam said and gave his new teacher his own phone. "Here, man. You left it in my room last night. It's Rachel.", he quickly whispered. Finn looked confused by it.

"Rachel?", he muttered. Rachel's heart started beating faster. "I thought we had agreed not to talk to each other?"

"We did, Finn.", she replied. "But we've been friends for over three years and you were a special part in my life, you always will be.", Rachel sighed. Finn smiled at that.

"I know what you mean. I miss talking to you.", he quietly said.

"Shouldn't we be rehearsing for Sectionals?", Jake asked the others. Marley, Unique and Ryder nodded, looking as confused as Jake. Kitty rolled her eyes, clearly not happy.

"Dude, it's Rachel.", Sam told him. The new additions to New Directions were even more confused by that.

"Should we know who Rachel is?", Ryder whispered. Jake shrugged, shaking his head. In New York, Rachel was smiling, feeling happy for the first time that week.

"So, can we be friends? Just friends, but still friends.", she asked Finn. He looked slightly sad at being only friends with her, but he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that, Rach.", he replied. Rachel grinned.

"Thank you, Finn. I'll let you teach your class now... Mr. Hudson.", she teased and he chuckled. "I really am proud of what you've done with the play, Finn. And I'll be there for sectionals. I promise you."

"Thanks, Rach. That means a lot.", he whispered and they hung up. He took a few seconds to regain control of his emotions before turning around and smiling at the New Directions. "So! Sectionals!"


	2. A Happy Day

**A Happy Day**

Rachel had just left the NYADA building when she heard someone calling her name. With a sigh, she told herself she had to talk to Brody and turned around. The young man was smiling and running toward her and she decided to smile back. _This can be a training for my paparazzi days, smiling to people even when I don't want to_, Rachel thought, her smile growing wider in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Rachel.", Brody said. "You were really quiet yesterday during the class. Is everything okay?", he asked. She opened her mouth to say that everything was just fine, but stopped herself. She had promised Kurt she would talk everything out with Brody.

"Actually, Brody...", Rachel sighed. "I thought something might happen between us. And I think it could have, but not anymore. We should be just friends. Really friends, this time.", she quickly added. He seemed taken aback by that sudden statement.

"Wow. I was not expecting that.", Brody slowly replied. Rachel smiled sadly.

"I called you when I was in Ohio. Cassandra answered your phone.", she told him. He looked down, shaking his head lightly.

"I see.", he muttered. Rachel touched his arm.

"And that's fine. We're not dating, you can... You can do whatever you want with anybody. You were my first friend here in New York, I don't want to stop talking to you, or things between us to be awkward.", she said. Brody smiled at her.

"So... You want to be friends, real friends with friendly conversations and friendly boundaries?", he asked her. Rachel quickly nodded and he sighed, still smiling. "I can't say I'm happy with this. But!", Brody added. "I agree to your terms. Just know that I won't give up. I do like you, Rachel.", he sincerely said and she looked down, blushing.

"I really just want you to be my friend.", Rachel whispered and he nodded.

"I can do that.", Brody told her. She smiled at him, grateful. As she made her way toward the train station, Rachel wondered if Kurt had called Blaine yet and took her phone from her purse. She quickly sent him a text, letting her best friend know that she had talked to Finn and Brody. Kurt was browsing the internet, looking for a fabric that looked good in teal, when his phone buzzed.

'_Talked to Finn and Brody. SUCCESS!'_, he read. Before he could stop himself, Kurt chuckled. With a sigh, he went to his phone contacts and found Blaine's name. _If Rachel, the most dramatic person I've ever met, can do this twice in one day... So can I_, he told himself.

Blaine was helping Sam with his dance moves when his phone started ringing. The former Warbler sent Finn an apologetically look before taking it to see who was calling him. The boy gasped when he saw Kurt's name on his screen and stared it for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Answer it!", Sam told him, shoving Blaine lightly. He turned to Finn. "It's Kurt.", he said and the young man nodded in understanding.

"Who the hell is Kurt?", Ryder whispered to Jake, confused.

"No idea. Lots of random names around here today.", the young Puckerman answered, shrugging. Then, he sighed. "Look, Ryder, we need to talk. About Marley.", Jake quietly said. Before Ryder could open his mouth to reply, he shook his head. "You like her. I like her too. But she asked me out... And I said yes."

"She asked you out?", Ryder repeated, clearly hurt. He looked at Marley and found her laughing at something Tina had said. "I really like her, Jake.", he sighed.

"I know. So do I.", Jake replied. "And you're cool, I would never go after your girl. But Marley, she's... She's Marley, you know?", he asked. Ryder nodded, still upset. However, he didn't know what else to say, so he pretended to be curious about Blaine and looked at his direction.

"Kurt? I... I wasn't expecting you to call me.", the boy said when he answered the phone. He heard his ex-boyfriend sighing.

"I wasn't expecting myself to call you either, Blaine.", he whispered. "I think it's time for you and I to talk.", Kurt told Blaine. "You hurt me. You really hurt me."

"I know, Kurt, and I'm really sorry, you have to believe me.", Blaine pleaded, his voice breaking slightly.

"I do.", Kurt answered and the boy was shocked. "Blaine, you were... You were my first boyfriend. My first... Well, you know. I don't want to pretend that you've never existed, or that the only thing that matters is how things between us ended.", he said, a few tears in his eyes. "You were amazing for over a year. An amazing boyfriend, but an even more amazing friend."

"Kurt, I miss you.", Blaine told him, openly crying. Finn and Sam shared a worried look.

"I miss you too.", Kurt replied before taking a deep breath. "But I don't see us getting back together. You understand that, right?", he asked. Blaine let out a quiet sob. "And I can't say we should go back to being friends the way we used to be. I just don't want to completely erase you from my life. It's stupid, after so much time we spent together."

"I... I understand.", Blaine managed to say. He quickly dried his tears with his own hands. "So... What do you want to do?"

"I think we should try being...", Kurt sighed. "Casual friends? We could call each other once a week and talk?", he suggested. Blaine smiled a little.

"I'd like that. A lot.", he said. "Listen, I have to go and help Sam with his dance moves for Sectionals, but...", Blaine paused and took a deep breath. "Do you think you could call me after your work for our weekly conversation?", he asked. Kurt chuckled.

"Will do. Bye, Blaine.", and he hung up. The young man sighed. "Rachel Berry and Sam Evans... I have to find a way of thanking you both.", he shook his head, smiling softly. In Lima, Blaine was looking fondly at his phone. Sam slowly walked toward him.

"Hey, man. How was it?", he asked his friend. Blaine smiled.

"I think... I think he's forgiven me, Sam. He said we should talk once a week.", he told the blond. Sam grinned and patted Blaine on the back.

"See? Aren't you glad you heard that in this choir room, instead of in a fancy school, wearing a stupid blazer?", he joked and the former Warbler chuckled.

"Thank you, Sam.", Blaine quietly said. The boy shook his head.

"It was nothing, it's what friends are for. And speaking of friends helping out each other, how about you help me with my dance solo?", Sam asked, jumping in a way that he clearly thought was dancing. Blaine laughed.

* * *

When Kurt entered the loft he shared with Rachel, he found his best friend dancing. She smiled at him and Kurt quickly joined her. Together, they sang and danced to Pink's 'Stupid Girls', and Rachel laughed once the song was over. She hugged her best friend and Kurt realised they both were happier than they had been in a while.

"That was fun!", she exclaimed, giggling and still holding him.

"I know!", he replied, laughing. "Rachel Barbra Berry... Thank you.", Kurt said and he watched as his best friend stopped giggling and looked confused. "I called Blaine today and... It was a good idea.", Rachel jumped in joy.

"Kurt, that's great for you! And also for me, since I promised Finn I'd go to Lima for Sectionals.", she quickly added. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel!", he whined. "I won't scold you because I kind of want to be there to see the new New Directions with Finn as their coach, but still!", Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head. His best friend just giggled, which told him she knew he'd have gone back to Lima even if she hadn't said anything. "Well, I promised Blaine I'd call him after work, so I should do that now."

"Kurt.", Rachel said, her voice serious. "Being friends with him is a good idea, but... Be careful.", she took his hand. He nodded.

"I know. Thank you.", Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, while you call Blaine, I'll go out and buy us dinner. I think we deserve something tasty, right?", Rachel winked as she left.

* * *

Jake was leaving the school when he saw Marley and her mother walking together. Smiling, he ran toward them. He thought of Mrs. Rose had told him and his smile grew even wider. Marley might have kissed Ryder, but she still talked about him all the time. Jake quickly caught up with them and winked at Marley's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Rose.", he said. She smiled at him and Marley chuckled. She knew her mother was fond of the boy.

"Hi, Jake. We're walking home, it's part of our daily exercises. Do you want to join us?", she asked him. Jake nodded.

"I'd love to.", he replied and started walking next to Marley. "Has Marley told you about our Sectionals numbers?", he asked the girl's mother.

"I was going to.", Marley replied, smiling. "The theme is foreign, Mom. Tina will be the lead in 'Gangnam Style' and...", she paused. "Blaine and I will sing 'Skyfall'!", she announced. Her mother smiled, clearly proud of her daughter.

"Marley, that's wonderful! Congratulations!", and they hugged. Jake smiled softly at them. "What about you, Jake? Do you have any solos?", Mrs. Rose asked him. "You were very good at the play."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose.", he said. "But no, no solos for me. Maybe for Regionals, right?", Jake winked at Marley and she shook her head, still smiling. He was about to tell her that Marley had been the real star of the play when his phone started ringing. "Excuse me.", he looked at it and saw 'Noah Puckerman'. "Hello."

"Where are you, bro?", the young man told him. Jake chuckled.

"I'm walking Marley and her mom home.", he replied.

"Marley is the girl you were talking about the other day?", Puck asked his brother. Jake smiled as he watched Marley and her mother.

"Yeah, yeah.", he slowly said, wondering how their date would go.

"That's cool, man. Listen, I just arrived here in Lima, how about a burger for dinner tonight?", he suggested. Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, tonight sounds great, but... Why are you here?", he asked. Puck chuckled.

"Patience, my very young Puckawan.", and he hung up. Jake shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Who was that?", Marley questioned. "Got a hot date tonight?", he noticed she looked a little upset, but was trying to hide it. He grinned.

"You could say that.", Jake teased, winking at Mrs. Rose. "Tall, beautiful green eyes and, from what I've heard, a good singer. The one and only... Noah Puckerman.", Marley and her mother laughed. "My brother just got here from L.A. and asked me if I want to have dinner with him.", he told them, smiling.

"I didn't know you had a brother.", Mrs. Rose said, still chuckling a little. He nodded.

"He's actually my half-brother. Our father, he... Well, just be glad you've never met him.", he quietly told them. "I actually met Noah this year. Mr. Schue called him and he flew from L.A. just to talk to me."

"That's nice.", Marley commented. "He sounds like a good brother.", he was going to agree when somebody slapped his neck.

"There you are, little brother!", Puck shouted. He turned to the other two, watching him curiously. "Sorry, I was going to McKinley to help Finn with some stuff for Sectionals when I saw you three. I'm Jake's brother, Puck.", he quickly told them. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're helping Finn with Sectionals?", Marley asked. Puck nodded.

"Not just me. That's Baby Mama right there.", he said, pointing at a blonde young woman on the other side of the street. He waved and, when she saw him, she crossed the street and they hugged. "So Finn called you too, huh?", Puck asked her.

"Yes, something to do with a terrible theme for Sectionals. Honestly, after the first five minutes of his whining, I told him I'd help him just to shut him up.", she finally seemed to notice the other three around them and raised an eyebrow. "Should I know you?"

"Quinn, this is Jake Puckerman.", Puck pointed at his brother. "Little brother, this is Quinn Fabray, former 'Head Bitch in Charge'. She's also my Baby Mama.", he added.

"Stop calling me that, Puck.", she told him. "So, another Puckerman. Poor McKinley, will it ever be free of you people?"

"It's... nice to meet you too?", Jake offered. Marley giggled and Quinn smiled.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and chat with you, but I think Finn will have a heart attack if we don't go there and help him, Puck.", she said. He nodded in agreement.

"Hey, how about this? After we're done with Finessa, we could all go for a burger?", Puck suggested, pointing at Quinn, Jake, Marley and himself.

"Oh, no, I can't.", she quickly replied. "I'm on a diet.", Marley quietly added. Puck snorted while Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm the Puckzilla and I've decided you're joining us. Be ready!", he told her before putting an arm around Quinn's shoulder and walking toward McKinley.

"Still think that he sounds like a good brother?", Jake asked Marley, smiling. He was surprised when he noticed she seemed upset. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.", she answered, giving him a fake smile. Mrs. Rose took her hand.

"Well, let's go home so you can get ready for your double date.", she said, and, judging by the tone of her voice, Jake knew she was also concerned. He waved as they started walking, still worried about Marley, and made his way to his own house.

* * *

Sam has just finished his homework and, before having dinner, he decided to check his Facebook. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Puck and Quinn were back in Lima. Sam was about to send Puck a message when he received one from Rachel. He was slightly confused, since they had never sent each other messages on Facebook, but shrugged and decided to check it.

He smiled as he read Rachel's message. There were many words in it, and he chuckled as he imagined her speaking them. Yes, Rachel wrote just as she talked, and Sam found it quite amusing. Shaking his head, he thought that she might be expecting an answer after her long message – which was nothing more than a very elaborate 'thank you' – and quickly typed a 'you're welcome, Rachel'.

Feeling a little bored, and not wanting to cook anything for dinner, he clicked on Rachel's name and checked her profile. She had uploaded some new pictures and Sam was surprised to see how different she looked. Thanking God that Finn wasn't around, he let himself think of the only word that could describe this new Rachel. _Hot_.

Sam clicked on the tab with the message from the tiny diva and deliberated if he should say anything about her new look. They weren't close enough for that kind of comment, but Sam wanted to let her know that New York had been good for her. After a few minutes of wondering whether or not he should send her a message, he took his phone and called Blaine.

"Sam!", the boy answered. He sounded happy. "I've just spent the last fifteen minutes talking to Kurt, it was great!", Blaine told him. Sam smiled at that.

"That's awesome, man! Are you definitely friends, then?", he asked.

"Yeah, we are. He's still hurt by what I did, but we managed to have a nice, comfortable conversation. And he told me that you called him yesterday.", Blaine said, his voice suddenly serious. "Thank you. You really didn't have to, and I actually can't believe you did this, but... Sam, thank you so much."

"Blaine, you don't have to thank me. We're friends, that's what friends do, right?", Sam felt himself blushing. There were too many people thanking him that day. "Listen, the reason I called you is because I need some advice. And I know this is going to sound stupid, so you have to promise me you won't judge me. Or laugh.", he added. Blaine chuckled.

"Okay, I promise.", he said. Sam nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Rachel is hot.", he told Blaine. "And I want to tell her that she looks good.", Sam waited for his friend to say anything, but he didn't hear anything. Rolling his eyes, he huffed. "You promised!", and, at that, Blaine couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Sam! I swear I'm not laughing at the fact that you think she's hot, because, well... Rachel is an attractive young woman... I guess... But I wasn't expecting that from you.", he chuckled. Sam sighed and Blaine felt bad for laughing. "Look, I'm sorry. If you want to tell her that she looks good, you should just go for it."

"Really? You don't think she'll find it weird?", Sam asked him. Blaine thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, she'll probably think you like her or something.", he finally said. Then, he gasped. "Sam, do you like Rachel?"

"I... I don't think so?", Sam answered, clearly not sure of what he was saying. "I think she's hot. And she's nice and all, but I don't really like her, not like _that_.", he told Blaine. The gelled-hair boy nodded.

"Then you shouldn't tell her she looks hot.", Blaine muttered. "You should tell her that she looks different, but definitely in a good way. If you say anything other than that, I'm pretty sure she'll think you like her.", he suggested.

"Different in a good way, got it.", Sam repeated. "Thanks, man, you're the best.", he said and they hung up. As Sam looked at his keyboard and at Rachel's profile picture, he sighed and, before he could regret it, wrote her a quick message. Then, he turned off his computer and went downstairs.

In New York, Rachel had just finished having dinner with Kurt when her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a new message on Facebook. She smiled again at her best friend, who was happy to have had a good conversation with Blaine, and then she took her phone to read the new message.

'**Sam Evans**

_You look really good in your new pictures._'

Rachel chuckled, surprised at that message. As she read it again, she smiled softly at her phone and didn't even hear Kurt when he asked her why she was looking at her phone so fondly. Sensing he wouldn't get a response from his best friend, the young man went behind her and read the message over her shoulders. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and shoved her lightly, smiling and waggling his eyebrows at her phone when Rachel finally noticed he was there. They laughed together and started doing the dishes, but Kurt, being a good friend, didn't say anything when he saw that Rachel blushed whenever she looked at her phone.


	3. Flirting

AN: I'm very sorry, I ended up having writer's block sometime between my finals and Christmas... I'm back now, though! The chapter is shorter than I intended it to be, but I needed to get back to writing and I did, so I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Flirting**

Puck huffed as Finn continued to show them different dance moves. The young man was his good friend, but he couldn't dance at all and watching him trying to do it was painful. He looked around and noticed that Quinn was checking her phone, Santana seemed to be completely disgusted by Finn's attempts to dance, Mercedes was chuckling as she watched the new coach and Mike was taken aback by the whole thing.

"So, what did you think?", Finn asked them, grinning. They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Puck knew that nobody wanted to totally crush their friend's hopes that he had done a good job.

"It sucked, Finn.", Santana replied and Puck chuckled lightly. He should've known she wouldn't hold back. "I cannot believe you made me come back to Lima to watch you bounce around the choir room."

"I have to agree with Santana.", Quinn said, nodding and looking bored. Finn sighed and looked down, clearly disappointed in himself.

"No, it wasn't bad.", Mike told him, smiling softly. "It could be better, but that's what we are here for, right?", Puck shrugged while Mercedes nodded and Santana and Quinn raised their eyebrows.

"No, they're right. It sucks. I suck.", Finn whispered. Puck shook his head.

"Dude, listen to yourself. You're already giving up and that's not who you are.", he said and he got up from his chair. "You suck at dancing, Finn. That doesn't mean you suck at coaching the Glee club."

"Thanks, man... I think.", Finn replied. "I just... I want this to be perfect. They deserve to win, you know?", and he sat down, visibly upset. Puck sent a pleading look at Quinn, who shook her head and pointed at Santana. Santana mouthed 'no way!' and nodded at Mercedes, who raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes before looking at Mike. The young man sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry, Finn. You've been the Glee club leader for three years, you know what you're doing. And we'll help you out as much as we can. This will be perfect.", Mike smiled. The others nodded.

"Took the words out of my mouth.", Santana said, winking. Puck rolled his eyes at her, but smirked.

"That sounds like a plan. Now, I'd love to stay here and all, but I promised my bro that I'd have a burger with him, so...", he stood up, still smirking. "Gotta go. You kids have fun!", Puck told them. Quinn quickly got up from her chair.

"I promised I'd go too!", she announced, her voice a little too eager for it to be natural. Finn sighed. "No, I really did. I promised... Jake...?", Quinn looked uncertain, but Puck nodded and she smiled. "I promised Jake and his friend, who's super skinny and is on a diet, that I'd go."

"Fine.", Finn huffed. "We should all go, then.", he suggested. Santana and Mercedes shared a knowing look and shook their heads at the same time.

"If we're going out for dinner, then there's only one place to go...", Mercedes said.

"Breadstix.", Santana finished. Puck rolled his eyes at them.

"You two have a very unhealthy obsession with that place.", he muttered, but he was already sending a text to his brother. Once he was done, he smirked at his friends. "Let's go, then, I'm starving!"

* * *

Jake had just arrived at Marley's house when his phone buzzed. He read the message from Puck and sighed. He could afford a burger, of course, but Breadstix was a different matter. Still, he didn't want to ruin his extra date with Marley, so he quickly decided he'd find a way of paying for his and her food, even if it meant asking some money from Puck, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi, Jake.", Mrs. Rose greeted him and he smiled at her. Jake liked the woman, she was always nice to him and he hated the fact that she was often humiliated while she was just trying to do her job.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rose. I must tell you, you look great in green.", he told her, pointing at her t-shirt. She blushed a little as she chuckled.

"Thank you. Come in, Marley should be ready soon.", and she led him to the living room. The house was very small and he noticed she seemed self-conscious about it. He wanted to assure her that her house wasn't too bad. It was, in fact, bigger than his. However, he couldn't find a way of saying that without sounding like he was trying to be nice just because he liked her daughter.

"That's a very good picture.", Jake said, pointing at a picture of Marley when she was a child. "She looks really happy.", he added, smiling. Mrs. Rose looked fondly at it.

"Yes, that's my favourite picture. Marley was nine and she had just sung at this karaoke place we had taken her.", she told him. "She's always loved to sing."

"She's a great singer.", he muttered. "Oh, my brother texted me a few minutes ago, he said his friends decided to go to Breadstix instead. Do you know if Marley likes that place?", Jake asked her. Mrs. Rose sighed.

"I think she might like it, but...", she trailed off, looking uncomfortable as she pointed at her house. The boy took her hand and offered her a smile.

"This is a date, Mrs. Rose, and Jake Puckerman is a gentleman.", Jake said, winking at her. He'd definitely have to ask Puck for some money. And it'd be worth it.

* * *

Sam was trying to dance in the living room to "Gangnam Style" when his phone started buzzing. He was too frustrated with his moves and didn't want to answer it, expecting it to be Puck. He was sure his friend would tease him once he found out about his dance solo. With a huff, Sam went over his phone so that he could turn it off. The boy was shocked when he saw that it wasn't Puck who was calling him. It was Rachel. "Gangnam Style" was quickly forgotten.

"Rachel, hi!", Sam half-shouted, and then slapped his own head. He hadn't meant to sound so eager.

"Hi, Sam!", Rachel said with the same enthusiasm, which made him smile. Maybe his greeting hadn't been so bad, after all. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?"

"No, no, not at all!", he replied. It wasn't like his dancing was improving anyway, Sam told himself with a shrug. "Wait, why are you calling me? Did you want to talk to Finn? He went to Breadstix with Puck and..."

"No.", Rachel cut him off. She took a deep breath. "I just... I wanted to thank you. For the message.", she told him. Sam felt himself blushing. "It was very sweet and I really liked it.", Rachel could hear her own heart beating and she realised how stupid she sounded. She had decided to call him a few minutes before, but she hadn't planned what she was going to say to him. She was starting to regret that decision.

"Oh, it was... Rachel, it was nothing.", Sam said. "I mean, you look good. Really good.", he added in what was almost a whisper. Rachel's cheeks went red and she resisted the urge to giggle. She didn't, however, stop herself from smiling.

"Well, thank you, Sam.", she muttered. "As I said, that's very sweet of you.", Rachel wondered if they were flirting. It sounded like it, but she couldn't be sure. Her idea of flirting was, of course, singing a lovely duet. And maybe watching a good Barbra film. Rachel shook her head. She couldn't flirt with Sam, he lived in Lima and she lived in New York. And he lived with Finn. "Anyway, I should go. Take care, Sam.", she quickly said.

"Rachel, wait!", Sam, once again, half-shouted. He rolled his eyes at himself. "I just... Uh... Will you come back for Sectionals?", he asked her, feeling as stupid as Rachel was feeling.

"Yes, Sam. I wouldn't miss it for the world.", Rachel softly replied. The boy grinned.

"That's great. I have a dance solo. Trust me, you want to see this.", he said. This time, she let herself giggle a little. Sam wasn't sure whether or not she was making fun of him, but since he couldn't remember Rachel making fun of anybody, he thought it'd be better to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"You're right, I actually do want to see it.", she finally told him, and Sam was glad that she had sounded serious and genuine. Rachel sighed. "Sam. I...", and she stopped. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself, but she was a naturally curious person and she wanted to know why he had sent her that message.

"You what, Rachel?", the boy whispered. When she didn't answer, it was his time to sigh. He should've just sent her what Blaine had told him to send. But Sam Evans was not the type of person who regretted his decisions. He had done what he wanted to do and, if there was one thing he had learnt after some very rough months when his father lost his job, it was that you should never ignore opportunities to be happy, even if they only last a second, because you never know when you'll have another one. So, he took a deep breath and smiled. "Rachel, I can't wait to see you on Thanksgiving. I wish I had seen you when you and Kurt came for the play, but at least you'll be here this weekend and that's what matters to me.", Sam said, his voice gentle. Rachel silently gasped and stayed still for a few seconds. Then, she confidently smiled and nodded to herself.

"I look forward to seeing you too, Sam. Maybe we could sing a song together sometime.", she offered, grinning. The boy chuckled and she did the same.

"It'd be an honour to finally sing with THE Rachel Berry."


End file.
